


Wooing MacGyver

by readinggirl1989



Category: MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:21:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27864510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/readinggirl1989/pseuds/readinggirl1989
Summary: Murdoc woos Mac
Relationships: Angus MacGyver/Murdoc (MacGyver TV 2016)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 46





	1. The Gifts

**Chapter One**

***

_**May 6 th ** _

_**MacGyver's House** _

Mac slowed as he approached his front door, there was a package on his stoop. He examined it carefully but it seemed to be safe, just a plain brown box wrapped with twine. Sliding his pocketknife carefully through the seals, Mac opened the package. It was a case of new phones, at least twenty. A plain typed note lay on top, ' ** _Spare phones for your peculiar emergencies._** '

“Huh.”

***

_**May 13 th ** _

_**MacGyver's House** _

Mac opened his front door to find a large apparel box, plain brown again with a twine bow. Lifting the top revealed a well-made dark brown leather jacket. Mac stroked a hand down the leather, it was butter soft. He grabbed the box and brought it inside, closing the door.

Mac slipped the jacket on, enjoying the tailored fit. It had an odd weight to it so Mac felt along the inner lining. He found a variety of hidden pockets, each loaded with bits of wire, gears, gum and other detritus. And a note, ' ** _So much better than your tired old jacket._** '

“Well, this is weirdly helpful.”

***

_**May 18** _ _**th** _

_**Phoenix Foundation, War Room** _

_**Somewhere in Los Angeles** _

“Still no leads?” Mac asked Riley.

Shaking her head, Riley replied, “Sorry Mac. I just don't have enough to work with. Your secret admirer will be staying secret, for now at least.”

“Thanks for trying. I appreciate the attempt.” Mac answered.

“Sit down Blondie! We've got a briefing to start!” Matty announced as she entered the room.

***

_**May 20** _ _**th** _

_**MacGyver's House** _

This time the package Mac received was small and thin. Inside was a short black rod, pulling it out, it expanded into a baton. A note rested underneath, ' ** _For your personal safety._** '

Mac smiled, whoever this was was very knowledgeable and respectful of his beliefs. Which was somehow both creepy and romantic.

***

_**May 27 th ** _

_**MacGyver's House** _

Mac headed up his front steps, bone tired after this latest mission (that jacket and its pockets had really come in handy), to find yet another large package by his door. This time it was a crate with a dozen bottles of wine, his _favorite_ wine. The expensive kind that he rarely bought for himself.

A glass of wine and a soak in the tub for his aching muscled sounded like heaven right now.

***

_**June 3 rd ** _

_**MacGyver's House** _

Mac paused in front of his front door, instead of the now semi-expected package, there was an envelope with his name on it taped to the door. ' ** _Angus._** '

Slitting the envelope, he pulled out a single sheet of paper. ' ** _Welcome to your newly secured home! Your temporary passcode is 687362._** '

“What?” Mac said to himself, shaking his head. Heading inside, Mac was greeted with an insistent beeping. There was a brand new alarm panel on a nearby wall. Punching in the provided code, the beeping stopped and he was prompted to set a new passcode. Examining the pin-pad, Mac froze as he registered what his temporary passcode meant. Quickly finishing the passcode change, Mac made a call as he rushed back out the front door, “I need a meeting with Murdoc.”

***


	2. Murdoc

**Chapter Two**

_**June 5 th ** _

_**Black Site, Location Redacted** _

“Hello Murdoc.”

“Angus! How's my favorite secret agent?” Murdoc grinned, gesturing with his cuffed hands, inviting Mac to sit.

Mac refused, opting to pace in front of the table. “Why have you been sending me stuff? _How_ have you been sending me stuff? But first, _why?_ ” Mac demanded.

“Because it seemed like it would be helpful.” Murdoc answered, “Didn't it help?”

Mac glared, “Is this some kind of joke to you? What are you trying to accomplish here?”

“Was. It. Helpful?” drawled Murdoc.

“Yes.” Mac sighed out.

Murdoc smiled, “Then mission accomplished. I just wanted to help you Angus.”

Mac burst into laughter, “No, really, what do you want?” Murdoc didn't answer, the silence quickly becoming awkward. Mac looked at Murdoc, really looked. He appeared _hurt?_ Mac sobered, “Sorry. Thank you for helping me. But please, stop sending me things. Okay?”

Smirking slightly, Murdoc gave a counter-offer, “I'll stop if you start visiting me instead.”

“Why?” asked Mac, recoiling.

“Because I want to see you Boyscout.” answered Murdoc, smiling almost sweetly.

Mac took a moment to think, “What would I get out of these visits?”

Murdoc, sensing blood, smiled his manic grin, “Why, information of course. I know much more than I've shared so far. All I ask is that you meet with me, alone, at least once a week.”

“That's it?”

“That's it. You visit little ol' me, we'll have some delightful conversations and you'll learn everything your beautiful mind desires. Cross my heart and hope to die.” Murdoc promised, running his fingers over his chest.

“Alright, you've got a deal.” Mac swore in return, moving to sit at the table. “Let's begin.”

“The drug lord, Armond Toussou, has a safe house in ...”

***

_**Six Months Later...** _

_**Black Site, Location Redacted** _

“... is located in Boca Raton.” finished Murdoc, leaning in close to Mac.

Mac smiled, not shifting away, “Thank you Murdoc. This has been very helpful. We're really making a difference with the information you've given us. Even the outdated stuff has led to arrests. It's a shame you're stuck in here, you'd make a terrific asset, _if_ you could be trusted to play on our team.” Mac leaned back, packing up his notes.

Murdoc perked up, “Is that an offer MacGyver? I could be good, for you.”

“You'd be willing to work for us? Serve the greater good, follow orders?” Mac asked seriously.

Murdoc nodded, “Oh yes. To get out of here, I can follow 'the rules.'”

“I'll talk to Matty. See what we can do.” Mac offered, “If I vouch for you... just don't let me down, okay?”

“I promise.”

***

_**December 27 th ** _

_**Phoenix Foundation, War Room** _

_**Somewhere in Los Angeles** _

“You're sure about this Blondie?” asked Matty.

Mac nodded, “I've gotten to know him a bit, these past few months. I think we can, mostly, trust him. He'll do his best and I'll be there to help.”

“Alright.” Matty allowed, before bellowing, “Bring him in!”

Two agents escorted Murdoc, handcuffed at hands and feet, to a chair. Sitting him down, they removed the cuffs and retreated to a guard post outside the door.

“Matilda, how lovely to see you again.” Murdoc exclaimed, “And Angus, how is my favorite agent doing today?”

“Let's skip the pleasantries boys. Murdoc, your sentence has been commuted into work service. On Mac's recommendation, you're going to be working for the Phoenix Foundation. You will be wearing an ankle monitor and staying with a supervising agent for an indefinite probationary period. Screw up and you'll be going to a far worse hole than the one I removed you from! Understood?” Matty explained.

“Who's my babysitter? Is it MacGyver? Oh, pretty please tell me it's MacGyver. I would hate to ruin this deal by killing whatever annoyance you assign.” Murdoc begged, in his sincere but creepy way.

Matty shut him up with a look, “Yes, Mac volunteered, as a senior agent with a spare room. You will behave or suffer the consequences. Good boys get treats, like not living in a prison cell between missions and lightly supervised visits with Cassian. Now, do you understand?”

“Sign me up, Boss!”

***

_**Later That Day …** _

_**MacGyver's House** _

“I assume you know where the basic are, since you've broken in before. You'll be staying in Bozer's old room, it's been empty since he moved in with Leanna. The code for the alarm, thanks by the way, is 314159.” Mac explained as he led Murdoc into the house, turning off the alarm as they went.

“You're welcome Angus. Your house was much too easy to break into.” Murdoc said as he prowled around the room, “So, Wilt finally moved out? Good for me, I get you all to myself now.” a hint of a leer in his voice. Turning away, he missed MacGyver's assessing glace.

Quickly heading over to the fridge, “Yeah. He's really liking living with her. Want a beer?” Mac asked, popping the cap off his own drink and taking a long pull.

“Sure, why not? We can talk, get to know one another better.” Murdoc answered suggestively. Taking the offered bottle from Mac, he let their fingers brush.

Mac blushed faintly as he pulled his back, “Let's sit out by the fire-pit, there's a nice view.”

“There most certainly will be.” Murdoc murmured under his breath. “Lead the way Angus!” he continued at a more natural volume.

***

_**One Month Later …** _

_**MacGyver's House** _

Bozer paused as he unlocked the front door, no beeps, the alarm was unarmed. The entrance-way looked as if a fight had broken out. Picking up a broken chair leg, he followed the path of destruction, ending up in the living room where he found Mac tied to a chair. Murdoc was in front of him, once again dressed in his assassin outfit, stroking Mac's face with his gun.

Mac's eyes widened when he saw Bozer creeping into the room, “Bozer! What are you doing here?!”

“Mac! Are you alright? Why'd you give me away? I could've taken him while his back was turned!” Bozer asked frantically.

Murdoc chuckled as Mac groaned, “You really shouldn't enter someone's home without at least announcing yourself Wilt. It can lead to awkward moments like this.”

“I don't need a lesson on manners from a crazy assassin who tied up my best friend, your host. _That's_ bad manners!” Bozer ranted.

Murdoc smiled creepily, “Angus would you like to enlighten your bestie about how a healthy adult relationship works or should I?”

“I …”

“See when two consenting adults choose to indulge in a little role-play bondage with their significant other then …”

“Murdoc! I got this.” Mac interrupted. Standing, he dropped the now loose rope onto his chair. Noticing Murdoc's pouting lips, Mac pressed a chaste kiss to his mouth. “Bozer …”

“You … he … relationship?” Bozer choked out, looking quickly from one to the other in disbelief. He let go of the chair leg, letting it fall to the floor.

“Yes. We're in a relationship. Apparently he'd been wooing me for a while, anyway that doesn't matter right now. I'm sorry you found out this way.” Mac explained.

“Yeah, I could have gone without knowing about y'alls freaky sex games.” Bozer offered with an embarrassed look, “I'm going to just grab my i-pod and get out of here, let you get back to … _that_. Mac, we'll talk later. Murdoc.” Bozer gave an awkward head nod and left.

The front door slammed shut, “Now, where were we?” Murdoc asked, snapping the rope that was now folded in his hands, “That's right. The Boyscout was just about to give up his information or face the consequences.”

Mac sat back in his chair. “I'll never give it up!” he said as Murdoc tied him down.

“Then prepare. You've brought this on yourself.” Murdoc threatened, unzipping Mac's pants.

***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> feel free to stop here, the next chapter is just sex


	3. The Sex

**Chapter Three**

Mac's hard cock sprang up, freed from the confines of his pants. He was red and leaking already.

“I think somebody liked getting caught!” Murdoc murmured gleefully. Kneeling, he stroked his hand over Mac's aching length.

Mac blushed but didn't answer beyond a groan, trying to angle his hips up.

“Oh yes! We're going to have fun with that Angus!” said Murdoc, as he continued his slow, punishing pace. Lifting up slightly, he attacked Mac's mouth passionately. Pulling back, he nipped Mac's bottom lip. Lapping at the small bead of blood that welled up before leaning down and sucking the head of Mac's cock into his mouth just as he came. Swallowing gush after gush of cum, he sucked lightly through the sensitive aftershocks.

After Mac was empty, Murdoc untied the ropes and pulled him upright, “Strip! And get into position.”

Murdoc watched as he complied. On his knees, ass in the air, Mac made a beautiful picture. _Actually_ … Murdoc discreetly pulled out his phone and snapped a picture.

Kneeling down, Murdoc pulled apart Mac's ass-cheeks and licked his hole. Getting him nice and wet before plunging his tongue into Mac's ass, fucking him with it. When Mac started pushing back, trying to get him deeper, Murdoc pulled off. Mac whined at the loss but Murdoc just spanked him and grabbed the lube from his jacket pocket. Slicking two fingers, he pushed in easily. Scissoring his fingers for a few plunges, stroking Mac's inner walls as he went, Murdoc added more lube and a third finger.

Three fingers was a tighter fit but still fairly easy. Once Mac was loose enough, Murdoc unzipped himself with his off hand. Slicking himself quickly, he replaced his fingers with his own hard cock. Mac was dripping on the floor and moaning, pumping his hips, fucking himself on Murdoc.

Murdoc rested one hand on Mac's hip, holding him steady, the other pressed down on Mac's back. Snapping his hips forward, Murdoc drove his cock into Mac's prostate. Pistoning, he did this over and over until Mac pleaded for release. Moving his hand from Mac's back, he brought it around to Mac's achingly hard cock. One stroke and he was cumming, pulling Murdoc over the edge with him.

Pulling out, Murdoc gently inserted a butt plug into Mac, keeping him full. Tucking himself back in his pants, Murdoc grabbed a damp rag from the kitchen and cleaned up Mac and the floor. Tossing it into the sink to deal with later.

Murdoc carefully picked up Mac and carried him to bed. Tucking him in as Mac drifted off to sleep. Murdoc leaned in and kissed him gently, “I do love you Angus.”

“Love you too 'doc.” Mac murmured sleepily.

Murdoc undressed and climbed into bed too. Cuddling Mac close, he watched him sleep.

**The End.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry if the sex was awkward or weird. it always feels weird to write...


End file.
